


4 pm, Saturday, Union Station

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Coulda been, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Bruce share a bench, and a thoughtful conversation about what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 pm, Saturday, Union Station

New York City's Union Station was oddly quiet, and Rory felt grateful for that. It gave her a chance to wind down from the week's busy schedule, covering the Energy Summit for the Washington Post.

It didn't hurt, either, that two of her uncles were on the committee.

She sat with one of them (the one who didn't live in New York), waiting for their respective trains to show up.

"Can I ask you something?" 

Bruce Wayne looked up from his phone, his eyebrows raised. Rory was so grown up these days. It surprised him sometimes when he looked at her or Dick or Alexis, that they were adults now. "Sure." 

Rory grinned. "How come you and mom never..."

Bruce stayed silent for a long moment and then lowered his phone. He sat back and looked thoughtful. "I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"I really don't," Bruce nodded. "It almost happened once or twice, but..."

"Then it didn't." 

He nodded. "Then it didn't." 

"I think it would have been nice," Rory admitted. 

Bruce's lip twitched into a small grin. "Oh? You would have moved to Gotham, and you would have shared my big house with Dick and Jason and Tim and Damian and Cassandra..." 

Rory wrinkled her nose. "Oh. Right." 

"Uh-huh." 

"I guess I always sort of thought that you would move in with us," Rory said sheepishly. "Which is silly, for a number of reasons." 

"Maybe," Bruce said quietly. "Maybe if things had been different, that would have happened." 

Rory nodded. 

Bruce reached out and straightened the collar on her coat. "You like Luke, though." 

"I love Luke," Rory said. "He's been around a long time. Not as long as you, and Uncle Rick and Uncle Tony but a long time." 

"I know. He's good for your mother. I think he's probably better for her than I would have been." 

"And you really care about Selina." 

He nodded. "I do. She's been very good to me." 

"It helps that Mom approves," Rory grinned. 

Bruce huffed. "Well, it doesn't hurt." 

"Please," Rory snorted. 

He quirked an eyebrow as a train pulled up. "This is you. Have a good trip back to DC. Do not take anything I said at the summit out of context, please."

Rory chuckled as she got to her feet. "Just the fact, Ma'am." 

Bruce narrowed his eyes, not particularly fond of being called "Ma'am," and she leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

"Bye, Uncle Bruce." 

"Safe travels, Rory."


End file.
